FOSTER CARE
by demonninja22
Summary: I was in the backseat of the taxi looking out the window heading towards my new "home". After cross's death I was put in Foster care. I am heading to my third Foster home... what awaits allen on a new journey and how will a certain red head try to steal her heart. FEMALLEN LAVEN
1. Chapter 1: GETTING THERE

I was in the backseat of the taxi looking out the window heading towards my new "home". After cross's death I was put in Foster care. I am heading to my third Foster care home. I had to be relocated from my last one Because I kept getting into fights. It's been a year since his death. I didn't necessarily hate cross much but he still was a womanizing drunk who made a thirteen year old girl pay debts that even grown men couldn't handle. Yes i am a girl. My named is Allen Walker but i am all the most girly one though. I am a tomboy. (I am also the complete opposite of flat chested.) I have long silvery light blue hair and always have it pined in a low ponytail and i always have on my black cap. My hair color is natural.

But anyway back to more important things. I watched as birds flew by and the houses turned into townhouse and the townhouse turned into mansion. I wasn't sure if we were heading in the right direction. I felt something lick my cheek. Tim my Rottweiler puppy was jumping up and down. I couldn't help but smile. I put his spiked collar and leash on as the car came to a stop. I opened the door and got out the car. I took my stuff out the trunk and took my bike out the backseat.(motorcycle) I looked at the mansion before me. It was painted red and had three floors. I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the front door with Tim trotting beside me. I was wearing a black v-neck a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white jordans. I rang the door bell and waited. After a moment the door was opened and I was greeted by a tall man with shoulder length curly purple hair. "Hello welcome new comer this will be your new home." He said arms open in a  
welcoming way. I handed him my papers and walked passed him and into the house. Tim was right behind me.

As I walked further in I was greeted by a girl with long green hair. "Hello you must be the newcomer, nice to meet you I'm Lenalee." She said putting her hand out for me to shake. I decided that no harm could come out of it so I shook her hand. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Allen" I said not to enthusiasticly.

"Oh that's…um"

"Strange" I interrupted.  
"Um Yea you are a girl, right." She said nervously.  
"Che" I said walking further down the hall with Tim behind me. "You gonna show me my room or not?!" I said walking further away.

"Oh um yea your room." She said running up to me. I followed her to my room. "Here's your room Allen." She said smiling.

"Che" I said walking in my room closing the door behind me. My room was all white my bed had black covers and sheets and my pure white piano that got sent ahead was already there. There was a big window on the back wall that faced the front yard. I put down the ttthings I had with me and headed out to grab the rest of my stuff. I walked up There and grabbed most of it. I went in my room put it away and went back out to grab the rest. I quickly grabbed the rest and put it in my room. I unpacked my stuff and put Tim's bed beside mine. I put his bowel down and sat down at my piano. I was about to play when I realized I forgot to put my bike away. I quickly left my room and went outside it was still there. I grabbed the handles and pushed it to the backyard. I went back to my room but on my way there I bumped into someone. "Oi!" I said stumbling back.

It was a guy with spiky red hair and an eye patch "OK sorry It was my fault." He apologized. He put out his hand "I'm Lavi."

"Che" I said and headed back to my room. I sat down on the piano and looked at a painting over my piano. It was a clown holding a coffin walking down a path. It reminds me of mana. I miss him.

I sat down at the piano bench and Tim hopped on the bench with me. I began to play the piano. It was a lullaby that mana use to sing to me. It was called "the ttmusician" but I don't know why it had nothing to do with musician. I played the song with Tim by my side.

After playing the song Tim fell asleep. I quietly put Tim down on his bed and left my room trouble eat. I have a big appetite. I walked to the kitchen where a man wearing a sleeveless apron with piny hair put into two braids came out. "Hello cutie you must be the new guy what can I get for you honey I'll made anything you want." Anything eh "OK I'll have lasagna and potatoes and dry curry and wa-po tofu and beef stew and a meat pie and calpaccho and a nashigoren and chicken and potato salad and corn and a kuppa tomyank and rice for dessert I made a mango pudding and 20 mitarashi dangos." I said after thinking about it. "You can eat all that and stay so skinny." He said with a dumbfounded look on his face. I replied "che" and walked over to an empty table by the wall. I put my cap over my eyes and leaned back against the wall. I waited for a minute when I heard my food plop down on my table. I began to eat my food. I ate my food in a minute flat and  
didn't spill anything on my clothes and didn't have any leftover food on my face. I put my dishes away and headed to my room. I was almost at my room when I remembered that Tim needs some food to. I went back to the cafeteria and grabbed several bones off the mountain of dishes. I quickly headed back to my room. I was halfway there when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone was watching me. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I shrugged it off and broke the bones in half. I hate to see Tim struggle trying to break them. I made it to my room and Tim was still asleep so I put the broken bones in his bowel and laid down on my bed. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Normal pov

Lenalee Lavi and Komui were very curious about the new girl. After Lenalee explained that Allen was a girl to Lavi they followed her around for most of the day trying to find out more about her. All they figured out was that she had the world's biggest appetite. They followed her to her room. And waited. There stood at her door till they heard faint snores. "Now what, Lenalee" Lavi said looking at her. "We go in and get her." She said slowly opening the door. Lavi was about to object when he decided that it was to much trouble and went in to help her carry the unconscious teen. The slowly picked her up and made sure not to wake the dog. They made it out the door and walked to a room with a single chair and a light in it. They set her down in the chair and tied her arms behind the chair.

Allen pov

When I woke up the bext morning I was tied to a chair in an empty room with only a light in it. I looked around and saw four figures around the room. I watched as they all came into the light. Something felt wrong I couldn't figure out what it was but it did then I looked down and saw something so horrible I didn't even know what to do. I was wearing a shirt and a skirt and I wasn't wearing my hat. I looked at the people before me and saw the curly haired guy Lenalee Lavi and a guy with long dark blue hair. "What do you people want?" I said disinterested. They all walked a bit closer and Lenalee said "we just want to ask you some questions. All newcomers go through this." She said smiling. "Che" I said looking in a random direction. "You've all got one minute to ask your questions." I said pulling my knife out of my back pocket and beginning to cut through the rope. "OK seems fair." Said the curly haired guy. "Times ticking." I said still cutting.

"OK What's your favorite color?" Lavi began

"Black" I replied

"What do you like to do?" Lenalee asked.

"Skateboard play my piano and play with Tim."

"What is you favorite school subject?" The curly haired guy asked

"Math"

"Who is Tim?" The long haired guy said with disinterest.

"My dog"

"What type of dog is he?"

"Rottweiler"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Playing the piano and riding my bike."

"You have a motorcycle?! Aren't you like 13"

"I'm 15 and since I couldn't afford a car I got a motorcycle."

"What do you think about us?"

"I think you all should hurry up"

"Do you think you'll ever open up to us?"

"No"

"Why-" he was cut off by me cutting the last piece of rope.

"Sorry guys but times up." I quickly ran out of there and to my room. I changed into some black baggy shorts and a black v-neck. I went to the cafeteria for breakfast. I order 3 stacks of chocolate pancakes with chocolate syrup and 20 mitarashi dangos. I sat down at the same table and waited for my food. I put my cap over my eyes and leaned against the wall. I felt my food hit the table and got up to eat but instead of my food there was a perky red headed guy and a smiling green haired girl. I looked at the two then leaned back in my chair. I looked up when I felt my food hit the table for sure. I ignored lavi and lenalee staring at me while i ate. I ate my food in a minute flat without spilling any of it on my clothes or face. I picked up my dishes and put them away. I walked to my room. I laid down on my bed and started playing with Tim. I tired Tim out and he fell asleep on my bed. I was just about to fall asleep when a knock at my door caught my  
attention. I groaned and walked towards the door.

Lavi pov

After trying to talk to Allen and failing miserably. There was a knock at the door. I went to the door and opened it. There was a white girl around the age of 13 with spiky purple hair and a taller white guy around my age with long curly black hair. "Yo eye patch is Allen Here." The girl said licking a lollipop. "Oh yea come in." I said opening the door so they could come in. "Allen's room is upstairs it's the third door on the right." I said pointing the way. "Thanks eye patch kun" the girl said skipping towards his room with the guy walking behind her.

She knocked on Allen's door. I could here her groan from where I was. "What do you want now?!" Allen yelled surprising me. "Come on Allen is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" The girl said rocking back and forth. "Rhode?!" I heard Allen say and quickly open the door smiling and hugged the girl. I was utterly shocked. She smiled and she was happy. She actually was beautiful. It took all of my strength not to yell "strike!" At the top of my lungs. After she hugged the girl who's name was apparently Rhode she looked over at the curly haired guy. "Tiki!" She had a serious look and I looked at the guy whose name was Tiki. He was tense and filled with fear as Allen strode up to him. I watched as she tackled him to the ground and had her fist mear inches from his face. "You owe my $100" she said with a happy look in her eyes that made me feel like jelly. He smiled at her, but still had fear in his eyes, and said "double or nothing." A wide grin grew on  
Allen's face. "OK if I win its $200" she said getting up. "Anyone care to join." She said smiling. Rhode shook her head no and I shrugged. Allen's smile grew bigger and she looked at me with a look that said "new pray" I gulped and thought to myself "what have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you :) oops

**Thanks people for your support and sorry it took so long to update I will try to update every Friday or saturday. Enjoy : ) oh and I don't own d gray man just felt like it needed to be said.**

* * *

Chapter 2: getting to know you

Lavi pov

We have been playing poker for two hours now and Allen has won every round since we began. I me and Tiki now both owe Allen $200. "Royal straight flush" 'what the fuck' me and Tiki both were shocked. We both saw flames behind Allen and she had an evil look on her face. Something told me that this was 'Black Allen'. After the game was over me and Tiki gave Allen the money that she won. After that Allen Rhode and Tiki went to the mall. It looked more like Rhode was forcing Allen to go though. Allen is so cute. She will be mine even if it takes an eternity.

* * *

Allen pov

After beating Tiki and Lavi in poker. Rhode dragged me to the mall. I hate the mall. She always makes me try on dresses but I never get any of them. When we got there I walker by one of the stores and saw a pair of black boots with silver spikes. It had an army boot look to them but they also had a twist to it that I like. I stared at the boots. Rhode saw me and giggled. "Come on Ali let go try on some boots." I nodded yes and walked in the store with her. I was surprised when they had my size. Some people say that my feet are very small, but they had my size and they were perfect.

* * *

Writer's pov

Allen tried on the boots and was practically glowing with excitement. When Allen had her mind set on something there was no changing her mind. After buying her dream shoes Allen and Rhode went to the food court. Rhode giggled as Allen ordered her food from the food court. The cashier was rushing to write down her order. After Allen ordered her and Rhode sat down at an empty table and waited. Rhode was telling Allen about some girly thing, but Allen was more focused on getting her food. After so long of waiting the food gets there and in a matter of seconds it was gone. Several people were staring at Allen as she ate. Rhode had busted out laughing which caused more people to stare and then Tiki came back from wherever he was and caused some fangirls to stare so by the time Allen finished eating everyone was staring at them. Allen quickly put away her food and grabbed the laughing Rhode and Tiki by their collars dragging them out the cafe.

Rhode and Tiki had something to do after they left the mall so Allen rode her bike home. She wore a black helmet with white writing on it and a black leather jacket. Once she got home she parked her bike in the back and went straight to her room. She went in her room to find Tim on her bed playing with a chew toy. "Ne, Tim you wanna play?" Tim looked up at Allen and started wagging his tail and barked. Allen wennt over to Tim and started play fighting with Tim. After Tim was all tuckered out Allen went to the cafeteria to see if she could get some food. She was hungry.

She walked to the cafeteria quietly when a certain rabbit came hoping around. "Ne, miyoshi What's up" "Baka usagi if you call me that again I'll slice you with Kari" he looked at her confused "Who's Kari?" "My katana now leave me be" she snapped back. "Wooh allen-chan there's no need to be so cruel. You sound like Yuu" he practically whispered the last part sweat dropping. Allen's eye twitched at the bakausagi still being there. She quickened her pace so the bakausagi had to basically jog to keep up with her. But to her surprise the bakausagi continued to follow her.

By the time they got to the cafe Allen was tired she quickly ordered her usual and went to an empty table to sit by herself. But Usagi can be very persistant. She sat down and he sat down in front her. "So~ miyoshi-chan-" he was cut off by Allen pointing a katana at his throat while glaring at him with a glare that made him shudder. "Bakausagi! IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME TO STOP CALLING ME MIYOSHI I WILL SLICE YOU UP SO BAD THAT THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND ALL THE PIECES." Allen said with Kari pointed at Lavi's throat. "O-ok A-allen Chan." Lavi said nervously. Allen lowered her weapon and began eating like she didn't just threaten lavi's life. Lavi was stunned by the event that had just occurred. 'She's more like Yuu than I thought' Lavi said to himself sitting on the other end of the table not completely learning his lesson. "S-so Allen Chan how was your day?" Lavi said nervously. Allen finished her food and looked at Lavi and said "che". She walked to the counter put her dishes away and walked to her room leaving a stunned red head at the table.

Allen went to her room and decided that she needed some training to clear her mind. She went out into the nearest forest and unsheathed Kari. She ran through the forest slicing some of the trees. She stopped when she noticed that some of the trees were already sliced. She started walking and had her katana at the ready. Then a a guy with long dark blue hair ran out with a katana attacked her. Allen had fast reflects and quickly dodged it. 'Finally some real action!' Allen thought to herself smiling.

* * *

**Thanks guys for waiting I was very busy especially with benchmark and crct coming. Oh and i'm deciding something big i want you guy to vote if you want Alika or inuyashika to become part of this mad house. Details about the characters on my profile. Oh and sorry for such a short chapter. Thanks and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: new sparing partner and ears?

**Me: thanks guy for voting!**

**Allen: I hate you all!**

**Me&Lavi: oh come on allen chan you know you love us!**

**Allen: shut up bakausagis. You turned me into a girl changed my personality, and changed my arm to be like a Normal person's.**

**Me: oh Allen there's more *whispers in Allen's ear***

**Allen: you turned me into what?! That's it you die here now! *point katana at my throat***

**Me: it could've been worst though. *removes katana***

**Allen: what's worst than you turning me into a-**

**Me: no no no~ there's no spoiler for this chapter oh and lovieto (guest) thanks for the tip I'll put that into a different story I can't do it in this story Because they are so alike. Sorry for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about. I'll be putting up my newest story April 6th I can't wait to post it *squeal***

**Kanda&Allen: che**

**Me: OK whatever *points to Lavi* tell them the thing**

**Lavi: OK she doesn't own d. Gray-man**

**Me: OK let the games begin**

* * *

**Recap**

**A guy with long dark blue hair ran out with a katana attacked her. Allen had fast reflects and quickly dodged it. 'Finally some real action!' Allen thought to herself smiling.**

**Chapter 3: two new sparing partners and ears?**

After he attacked me I quickly pulled out my katana and we both faced each other. He quickly lunged towards me and almost hit me I quickly dodged and went to attack. I missed him by a little bit and he kicked in my side making my fly towards a tree I hit the tree making it snap in half. I quickly got up and charged towards him I missed him with my katana but when he tried to kick me I grabbed his foot and through him towards the house. I watched him hit the side of the house hard making a dent in the house. I ran over to where he was and waited for him to get up 'God this is fun' I was smiling without knowing. "What's so funny miyoshi?" My eye twitched and I frowned slightly "Well if you must know, I haven't had this much fun in a while." I said and smiled more. "Whatever" he removed himself from the wall covered in bruises and scratches and walked inside. I sheathed Kari (if you haven't guessed by now that is my name so yea) and headed inside. I was  
also covered in bruises and scratches. As I was walking inside Lenalee and Lavi walked towards me " allen-chan what happened why are you and Kanda covered in bruises and what was that sound?!" I looked at the two "che" and walked to my room. Once I got in my room I saw that Tim ate all his food. "Tim you ate all your food! I'll get some more after bandaging myself up. Oh and I need to take you on a walk soon." I quickly wrap my wounds, grab Tim and head to the cafeteria. I put a spiked collar and leash on Tim. We walked to the cafeteria together. Once we got there I waited in line for my turn. Once we got up front I picked Tim so that he sat on the counter. Tim was still a pup so he isn't very large. "Oh hi cutie, and who might this dashing dog be." Jerry cooed making Tim do a blush that only my keen eyes could see " This is Tim my Rottweiler puppy." I said disinterested " OK honey what would you like to eat." I thought about it "the usual and a bowel  
of bones for Tim." He growled " oh and a t-bone steak." He went into the kitchen. I picked up Tim and sat down in an empty corner with Tim beside me. I put Tim on the tabled. I tried not to make a fool out of myself so I just pet Tim behind his ears it makes him go crazy. I couldn't help but smile when Tim fell over and laid on his stomach wanting more. I stopped when the food came and put Tim's food in front of him. I started inhaling my food and had just finished when my phone rang. I answered and it was Komui. "What"

'Allen kun don't be so mean I just want to see you in my office.' He sounded like he was laughing. I ignored it and grabbed Tim picked up his bowel knowing he would want it later. I walked up to Komui's office door and knocked. I heard a faint come in and opened the door. When I walked in I felt something wet pour on my head. I looked up to see an empty beaker over my head. I looked at Tim and it had missed him completely. My light blue hair was oozing a red liquid which caused the hair I could see to become a light purple. I looked at the people inside and saw everyone with a grave expression except Komui who was super giddy and happy. "What the hell did he just pour on my head?!" I practically screamed. "Um well it's suppose to turn whoever it comes in contact with it the animal they best represent." The blond guy whose name I believe was reveer. Before i could do anything i felt my ears disappear and felt some grow on top of my head. After that i felt  
something grow behind me. I looked behind me and saw an inu tail it was baby blue like my hair. I looked at Komui with several ideas of how to kill him going through my head as I slowly walked up to him.

* * *

**Writes pov**

As Allen glared at Komui you could see the murderous ora coming from her. She walked up to him as she unsheathed her katana which no one ever really notices till it's at their throat. She walked up to him and pit her katana at his throat. She wanted him to die a slow and painful death, then she would revive him before he dies completely and kill him slowly with her katana again. "Komui give me one reason not to gut you right now." She said coldly making everyone in the room shiver with her murderous intention. "Um… because I… oh because I am the only one who knows how to make an antidote." She glared at him one last time before removing her katana from his throat with a sigh. "You do have a point." She sheathed her katana picked up her dog and left like she didn't just threaten to kill Komui.

As Allen walked down the halls she noticed that many people were staring at her. She lefy her hat in her room so the ears were all out in the open. She quickly ran in her room and sat down on the piano bench in her room and was about to play Ehrenberg there was a Nick on her door she groaned and slowly opened the door with her ears folded on her head to make them less noticeable. She saw Lavi and Lenalee at the door. "What do you want?" She almost growled. "Oh um me and Lenalee wanted to know if you would… um go to this cafe in town with us?" Lavi said nervously. "Hm sure" she said surprising them. Lavi was the most surprised he was expecting her to say no and slam the door in their faces. "OK lets get going." Lenalee said smiling. "Wait I have something to do really quick." She said before closing her door before they could reply. She quickly put Tim's potty mat on the floor tucked her tail in her pants and put her hat on to cover her ears while still  
leaving her hair down to cover the space where her ears should be. She walked out her door and closed and locked it.

Lavi and Lenalee were waiting outside her door still a but stunned by her answer. After Allen came outside they went on their way to the cafe. Lavi put his arm on Allen's shoulder "So~ Allen-chan how was your day" Allen snorted "horrible" he was surprised that she answered but not by her answer "Do tell." Allen ignored his question and continued. walking. "Come on Ali~ tell us what happened!" He could see her eye twitch when he called her Ali but she still ignored him. "OK then I'll change subjects. Allen why did you go back in your room to put on a hat." She stared straight andignored him. "Yo Allen~" he waved his in front of her face. "What" she smacked his out of her face and got in lavi's black and red mustang. Lavi sat in the driver's seat. "Could please answer at least one of my questions?" He whined looking at Allen through the rear view mirror. She sighed "fine Komui" Lavi was confused then asked her while looking at the road. "What did Komui  
do?" She sighed softly "he made me a test subject for his newest potion." Lavi was confused still he wanted to know what the potion did so he asked "What did the potion do?" She looked out the window ignoring his question. Lenalee heard their conversation and wanted to know as well "Allen-chan please tell us" Allen ignored them and watched the scenery go by.

When they got there allen got out the car and looked at the cafe. It was a simple cafe nothing special. Allen walked to the front door with Lenalee and Lavi following behind. They were greeted by a lady wearing a maids outfit with long curly blond hair. "Hello masters how may I be of service to you" she bowed. "Table for three" Lavi came from behind Allen. The lady bowed one more time and lead them to a Booth. Allen sat on the inside by the window, Lenalee sat next to her and Lavi sat across from her. The blond lady stood at the table and pulled out a notepad "So what can I get you masters?" I picked up the menu "I'll have the t-bone steak and a steak sandwich." Lavi ordered next "I'll have a blt." Lenalee ordered last " and I'll have the chicken salad." The lady quickly wrote that down " And what may I get you for a drink masters?" Allen looked at the menu "I'll have a coke" Lavi ordered "sprite" Lenalee "water" the lady wrote that down "I'll have your  
order back in a few" she bowed and went towards the kitchen. Lavi looked at Allen and couldn't help but notice that she had her hair down. "Ne, Allen why do you have your hair down. You usually have your hair in a ponytail." She looked at him then turned back to the window "Che" Lavi learned that che means none of your business. Sadly he learned it the hard way.

* * *

**Allen pov**

I was looking out the window. I didn't even know why I agreed to go here. I saw something pink and purple. It looked familiar. I ignored it and looked around more. It wasn't a very populated area. "Oi Allen are you listening?" I replied not leaving my gaze from the window "yea sure whatever." I could feel the piercing gaze on me and I turned to Lavi. He had a worried look on his face. "What?!" I snarled at him. "Well ali-chan we brought you here to get to know you and you haven't said four words since you got here." I looked at him with disinterest. "OK you both can ask me 2 question. I'm feeling generous." His expression immediately light up. "OK I'll start... Why do you always wear that hat?"

"Someone special to me gave it to me."

"Did you have any friends other than Rhode and Tiki before you came here" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah"

"Who?"

"Just some kids in one of my Foster care homes."

"Do you think you'll ever open up to us like you do Tiki and Rhode?"

"Who knows?"

The lady came back with our food. I ate my food quickly and looked out the mirror. I saw two familiar people outside but couldn't think of were from. I gave up on thinking about it and drank my drink.

**/Oneesan/**

* * *

**Me: cliff hanger yeah so I decided to give you guys another week before I say who will be added to the story, and since i finished early i'm giving you guys this chapter now. I wasn't going to leave you guys hanging though. I will stop accepting vote after next Thursday.**

**Inuyashika: if I am chosen I will have light purple hair and Alika's attitude mainly Because she doesn't want to many people like Kanda in this.**

**Alika: if I am chosen then I will look like myself and act like myself**

**Inuyashika&Alika: if we both are chosen then we both act like Alika/me and have the looks above. If no one votes then both of us are added**

**Me: Alright there's a good reason why I won't have Inuyashika be the way she was in triplets. 1) then there would be like three Kanda 2) then I would only have one Usagi in this and 3) I like people who are positive.**

**Allen: Thanks for reading and vote this might be the last time she does this.**


	4. Chapter 4 my two best friends

_**Me: chapter 4 is finally sorry it took so long but i put up last weeks chapter early but now we have two new characters and I will now be posting new colors either Saturday Sunday or Monday**_

_**Inuyashika&Alika: yay now we all can be together**_

_**Allen: see what you people have done now I've gotta deal with three bakausagi **_

_**Lavi, Alika, and Inuyashika: come on Allen~ you know you love us~! **_

_**Allen: *pulls out Katana* die bakausagi! *chases them around in circles***_

_**Me: stop *keeps Allen from killing them* I hate making my audience wait. Ok let the games begin**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: my two best friends**

** Allen didn't notice the her two 'favorite' people walk into the cafe. Before she could react she was tackled by two people and was on the floor glaring up at them. "Great that's just what I needed the two bakausagi twins to show up." Lavi was watching the whole thing and was wondering who they were and why Allen hadn't gotten off the floor and killed the two people yet. "oh come on Ali-Chan~ you know you love us~" the purple haired one said. "Che" Lavi was looking at three Allens with different hair colors. He also noticed that they all had katana "Um Allen who are they?" Lenalee asked looking at the three girls in front of her. "Che" Allen said looking out the window still sitting on the floor. "oh I'm Alika and that's Inuyashika." the pink haired girl said smiling at her. "Oh are you friends of Allen's?" they both looked at each other than at Allen "No I'm not friends with them." Allen growled looking out the window still. "then how do you guys know**  
** Allen?'' "do you want to tell her?" Alika told Inuyashika. "why not Allen trust them enough to actually talk to them." Inuyashika said nodding "yeah we know how hard you have to work to get Allen to trust you." They soon began to continue talking about how hard they had to work to get Allen to trust them. "Um Alika Inuyashika you still haven't told us how you know Allen-Chan." Lavi said interupting the two girls. "oh right~" Alika said looking at Lavi "how could we have forgotten to tell them." Inuyashika added "should I tell them or do you wanna tell them." Alika shrugged and pointed to her sister. "ok Allen-Chan is our twin sister if you haven't notice." Inuyashika said "And we were put in different Foster homes." Alika added "And because she kept changing Foster homes because she keeps getting in fights" Inuyashika added "we're going to be moving to Allen-Chan's Foster home since there was so much extra space there!" they both finished smiling. Lavi**  
** and Lenalee were in their seats staring at the three triplets. Allen was in her seat glaring at her two twin sisters while Alika was talking to Inuyashika about playing a prank on Allen like old times. "So~ Alika-Chan when are you two moving in." Lavi asked breaking the awkward silence. "today!" they both yelled which made Allen growl. "if you were listening you would've known that they both had their stuff sent behind them so when they get there they'll be in my room till their stuff gets to the house." Allen said with an annoyed. "come on Allen~ you know you love us~" Alika sang "well you two better be ready to train because I want to see what you two have done without me when we get back." Allen said looking out the window still. Alika and Inuyashika both shuddered thinking about the last time they weren't prepared for a training session with Allen while Allen started laughing thinking about it. Lenalee and Lavi sweat dropped at the scene in front of**  
** them. Allen was laughing while Alika and Inuyashika were both in corners sitting down hugging their knees to chest rocking back and forth. "Um why don't we pay for the food and head back to the house." Lavi said waving the waitress over. **

**After making it to the house Allen Alika and Inuyashika all went into the back yard for their training session. Lenalee and Lavi wanted to watch so they sat down on the back porch. "Ok you guys wanna play street rules or do you wanna play kindo rules." Allen said with her katana in a ready stance. "street rules" Alika said with her katana in a ready stance. "ok do you wanna play together or seperate." Allen said looking at her twin sisters. "Um together.'' Allen smirked to herself "you know the rules I give you to the count of ten to hide somewhere in the woods the first one I find is my first opponent and if the other person sees you struggling then you can tag that person out and will become my new prey- I mean opponent. Alright 1" Allen watched as her two twin sisters ran for their lives into the woods. When she reached ten she started walking in the woods nonchalantly. She walked around till a she was attacked. She easily dodged and faced her**  
** opponent. She noticed the bright pink hair instantly. Allen smirked to herself and got into a ready stance. Alika charged at her and tried to attack. Allen easily dodged and kicked Alika making her go flying towards the house. She hit the wall of the house hard leaving a dent in the wall. Allen stood ready in the backyard. Alika got out the wall and stood ready in front of Allen. Alika made the first move. She charged at her and tried to attack but Allen was too fast and dodged kicking Alika in the side making her go flying. She was able to stop herself before she hit the wall. Allen charged at Alika. Alika blocked it. Allen jumped back. Alika charged at Allen. Allen dodged and kicked Alika making her hit the wall hard. Allen was about to go for the final blow when Inuyashika attacked. Allen dodged and kicked Inuyashika making her hit the wall hard. "it's Inu-Chan's turn.'' Allen teased. Inuyashika jumped in front of Allen. Inuyashika charged at Allen**  
** and attacked Allen dodged and hit Inuyashika in the side making her fall. "Che you two haven't been training at all have you?" Allen said sheathing her katana. "your training session will continue since you two are moving here and I will be your training partner I will show no mercy so be ready." Allen said walking inside the house leaving a bruised Alika and Inuyashika. Lavi and Lenalee went down to help them. "you two Alright" Lavi asked helping the two to the infirmary. "we're fine thanks but we just need to go back to the room and rest." Alika said walking towards Allen's room. Inuyashika joined her. They both walked in and Allen wasn't there. They both laid down on Allen's bed and thought about what happened that day. **

**/Inu-Chan what do we do if we train with her were probably going to get really hurt/Alika thought **

**/I don't know she said she wasn't going to hold back / Inuyashika said looking at Alika **

**/we shouldn't worry she can be mean and heartless but she is still our sister she won't hurt us/**

**/ok wanna go mess with her/**

**/you bet/**

**Alika and Inuyashika got out of bed and headed towards the cafeteria where Allen was waiting for her food.**

* * *

**_Me: thanks for reading I was super tired and crap_ i did this super late at night r&r**


End file.
